


the cost of trouble

by Madfalldyn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: “You’re not complaining, are you? You wouldn’t be able to find a partner better than me, we’re unstoppable!” Catherine claims, clapping a hand on Shamir’s shoulder. “Lighten up! it all worked out, didn’t it?”“I suppose so. But I’m still a bit frustrated. Lucky for you, I know exactly how you can make it up to me.” Shamir says, and the slight curve to her lips causes Catherine to pause for a moment.





	the cost of trouble

**Author's Note:**

> My first kinktober only a day late yeehaw

“Come on, it wasn’t even that big of a fight! Just a tiny scuffle,” Catherine argues, spreading her arms in a massive shrug, and hanging her head. The animated mercenary makes any room she’s in feel small, but the sparsely decorated lodgings at this particular inn are far from spacious.

“I’m sure the innkeeper would disagree with that, considering how many tables he’s out. You’re just lucky they obviously antagonized you first, or you’d be paying for a lot more than your drinks,” Shamir counters, coldly, before muttering an addition. “Though you didn’t even pay for those…”

“You’re not complaining, are you? You wouldn’t be able to find a partner better than me, we’re unstoppable!” Catherine claims, clapping a hand on Shamir’s shoulder. “Lighten up! it all worked out, didn’t it?”

“I suppose so. But I’m still a bit frustrated. Lucky for you, I know exactly how you can make it up to me.” Shamir says, and the slight curve to her lips causes Catherine to pause for a moment.

“Oh? And… what would that be?” Catherine asks, her imagination running wild. Since the former Knights of Seiros paired up as both partners and lovers, every time Catherine gets the two of them in trouble, Shamir smooths things over, or resolves it with a few well placed arrows, perhaps even a dagger. Afterward, Shamir has some demand. A way to make up for it.

Though Catherine has always had a knack for finding trouble, she can’t deny that this little ritual adds to the fun. She wonders if Shamir has noticed, and what she would do if she did. Regardless, the anticipation builds, a slow heat spreading through her body as she waits for Shamir’s demand. The sniper knows just how to toy with Catherine, waiting before answering. Just when Shamir’s silence begins to drive her mad, and Catherine wonders if she should ask a second time, Shamir speaks.

“Lay down, on your back,” she commands, and Catherine wastes no time in complying. “You’ll pick up on the rest pretty quickly, I think.”

Once the blonde is on her back, eagerly watching Shamir, the dark-haired woman begins to undress. She removes her boots, then unfastens the quiver she keeps at her waist. Next, her belt, followed by her pants. Catherine can’t help but gawk, always loving the sight of Shamir wriggling out of the tight pants she prefers. The two of them haven’t done something like this before, and Catherine wonders what will come next. Waiting is agony, but Shamir is in no hurry. 

Down to nothing but her panties on her lower half, Shamir shrugs out of her jacket, tossing it onto the growing pile of her clothes. Leaving her corset on, she slips her panties down, and kicks them off as well. Catherine continues to watch her lover, transfixed by her casual but oh-so-alluring stripping. Somehow, the neutral expression and slow but steady process is even more exciting than if she were trying to impress. 

The pressure building within Catherine only grows more intense, leaving her squirming slightly as she watches Shamir. She doesn’t dare touch herself, not without being told. But she can’t stop herself from pressing her thighs together, from trying to find some slight relief, even knowing she’s only making it worse. 

“You can’t even keep still?” Shamir asks, chuckling derisively. “Pathetic. Of course, that’s about what I’d expect from you. Surprised you’re not touching yourself already.”

“Can I?” Catherine blurts out, far too quickly.

“Have you earned that? I don’t think so. But if you impress me… well, we’ll see.”

“O-of course,” Catherine responds. If someone had told her years ago that she would demurely answer to Shamir, she’d have been likely to get into a fight with them then and there. Naturally, Shamir only has this edge on her in the bedroom, and outside of that their banter is just as endless as in years past. Still, there’s something so  _ exciting _ about the edge that creeps into Shamir’s voice as she hands down her orders. 

Finally, Shamir approaches the bed. Catherine does her best to keep still as she watches Shamir climb on, eager for what is to come. As Shamir takes position, straddling Catherine’s chest, Catherine still can’t figure out where this is going. She’s quite the fan of her view, however, admiring her lover’s body openly as Shamir adjusts herself. 

“I don’t think I need to tell you what to do next,” Shamir says, as she shifts forward. “But I’m sure you’ll agree this is a better use for your tongue.”

Realization dawns on Catherine, but by then Shamir’s cunt is mere inches from her face. Catherine can feel the heat coming off of her, and suddenly she’s trembling with anticipation. She’s pleasured Shamir countless times, and has grown quite skilled in the use of her tongue, but Shamir’s never been so forceful. Catherine gazes up, trying to meet Shamir’s eye as she stares down at her, sighing as the sniper makes contact. She begins licking, diligently guiding her tongue along the folds of Shamir’s cunt. Catherine is not surprised to find Shamir is already quite wet, she always loves her ice queen act after all. 

The taste of her lover’s arousal is enough to spur her on, and Catherine pushes her tongue in deeper. She begins to explore Shamir’s cunt, familiar though it may now be. She has little other choice, of course, with Shamir’s weight pressing down on her. As if to drive this point home, Shamir places her hand on Catherine’s head, running her fingers through her hair, before grabbing hold of it. She pulls, and Catherine whimpers. Shamir feels the sound as much as she hears it, and it’s enough to make her moan. 

Though she’s taken up something of a subservient role with Shamir, there is one thing Catherine can never get enough of. Being an assassin, Shamir prides herself on how quiet she is. Ever to the point, and ever emotionless, it’s hard to get much of a rise out of her. So, whenever Catherine is pleasuring her, she does her best to make her moan, whimper, cry out. Anything! And any sound is precious, intoxicating. With Shamir grinding against her, and Catherine doing her best to probe at her most sensitive spaces, it isn’t long before those precious sounds fill the room the two of them share. 

Shamir is in control, but it isn’t as though Catherine is  _ entirely _ helpless. Her punishment becomes something of a push and pull, with Shamir wanting to ride this out as long as she possibly can, and Catherine eager to please, to prove herself. After all, if Catherine can impress her, she’ll have free reign to deal with her own mounting desires. Desires which grow worse with each passing second, as Catherine can do little to help herself while her face is buried in Shamir’s folds. 

Despite Shamir’s best efforts, she is only human. Eventually, she can hold on no longer. Catherine’s developed her skills by now, and each time her tongue delves into Shamir, it’s that much harder to hold out against her. Finally, she can no longer cling desperately to the edge, no longer hold back from her climax. With a cry that puts all her previous once to shame, Shamir comes, trembling on top of Catherine’s face for a moment. Even in the throes of her climax, Catherine does not let up, instead waiting for a command, some sort of sign, not wanting to displease her lover after so much effort.

“Alright, that’s…” Shamir mutters, breathless. “That’s good.”

Her grip loosens, and she pulls back, freeing Catherine. Shamir takes in the sight of Catherine’s face, flushed from her efforts and her still growing desires. There’s a desperation in her eyes, making their deep blue all the more striking. Shamir settles onto the side of the bed, thinking it will make a nice vantage point. 

“You did well enough, Catherine. So, go ahead. Take care of yourself,” Shamir offers.

“And you’re going to…?” Catherine starts to ask.

“Watch? Yes. Is that a problem?”

“Of course not!” Catherine answers, though she does feel vaguely self conscious. Part of her knows having Shamir as a witness will only make this easier. Either way, she doubts she could hold back for a second longer. Working her belt loose, and her pants down, Catherine begins touching herself, moaning with relief after being deprived for so long.

“Wow, you were barely holding on, huh?” Shamir teases, and Catherine’s blush deepens. She can already tell her night is far from over.


End file.
